Shame on Me
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: "Scorned indeed! Wicked deeds and silver tongue, I will make your deeds appear a mere child's game and your tongue tarnish!" A woman scorned? Eternity couldn't prepare Loki for a scorned Kagome. -Discontinued-
1. Prologue: Serpent's Kiss

Fool me Once: Shame on Me

Pairing: Loki and Kagome  
Genre: Romance, Comedy, Fairytale/Myth-esque, Crossover  
Summary: "Scorned indeed! Wicked deeds and silver tongue, I will make your deeds appear a mere child's game and your tongue tarnish!" A woman scorned? Eternity couldn't prepare Loki for a scorned Kagome.

A romantic comedy told in a fairytale-esque fashion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, The Avengers, and anything related to those. I do own the story I'm about to craft and will lay claim to any OCs I create! The story, plot, OCs, and the poem Loki speaks are mine.

Avengers: Movie-verse  
Inuyasha: AU

* * *

Prologue  
Serpent's Kiss  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Her sight was perfect, yet she was forever blind.

Beneath the ill begotten moonlight, she rested in the cool embrace of the night. The chilled air was welcomed upon her perspiring skin. Gazing into the sky, she hoped the mostly cloudy night could darken her vision and ease her mind.

Kagome saw more than what composed the universe. The waning figure of the moon was beautiful, the stars that hid behind gray bloated clouds she envied, but she didn't take solace in the dead of night. It was what she didn't see that brought comfort to her skin, it allowed her to think undaunted by _mights, shoulds, and coulds._ The night was a brief interlude of comfort where color was absent unlike her thoughts. A shiver raced along her spine causing her flesh to prickle and defy her need for an empty mind, it emerged as a mere echo of thought that bounced within the confines of her mind until finally she could take no more.

"It's not true," she muttered, her voice consumed by the emptiness she sought.

The lie didn't comfort her.

Her sight was perfect, yet she was ever so blind to what would be. She saw the world in shades of vibrant colors, felt the touch of love with a comfort of hope, and yet it was all overshadowed by her sight. It was a curse, she was sure, because she was damned—damned if she tired and damned if she didn't. Those with ears heard, yet her warnings were bestowed upon deaf ears. Her words were mere entertainment that composed, what people believed to be, mere coincidences. She hadn't foreseen _him_ arriving that fateful day.

"_Your words do not trap one such as I."_

Kagome blinked as she tried to ignore the memory and focus upon her sorrow. Her father's death had marked the onset of her curse, the blessed gift she so wished upon herself. Furrowing her brows, she drew tight the edges of the white satin robe in attempt to block the chill the memory wrought. Shivering, despite her failed efforts, the future was void when her father was killed and she received her blessing.

* * *

_Sunshine bathed them in golden rays as the scent of Sakura drifted upon the wind carried upon the lake's cool front. Her father's cobalt eyes glanced at her when bells filled the air like the chirping of hatched chicks; it caused excitement to gather in her eyes. _

"_Ice cream?" Her father questioned, smile deepening with amusement filling his eyes._

"_Yes daddy, yes!" Kagome cried out as she bounced upon the balls of her feet. Pudgy hands gripped the calloused and thick hands of her father as she tugged him toward the crosswalk. Her dark blue eyes glanced across the street to the park where the small cart was slowly being pushed. Urgency tugged at her as she pulled her father's hand whining, "Daddy! Hurry please!"_

_His deep chuckled resonated through the air as he scolded, "Kagome." He paused, earning a scowl from her petite features. "Patience is a virtue."_

"_Daddy!"_

_His chuckle burst forth a warm laugh that caused her to sigh in exasperation. He softly tugged his hand back dragging her away from the crosswalk. He reached out, pinched her nose and smiled as she yelped, exaggerating his tender pinch._

"_You can't rush into things blind," father calmly chided. He released her nose and crouched as he delicately turned her to face the street. Cars raced along emitting bursts of air that fluttered their clothes and hair about. "You see Kagome," father began, "there are certain signs you most look for."_

"_Let's hurry!" Kagome whined. Her eight-year-old mind focused on the ice cream. "We'll be safe if we hurry!"_

_Her father chuckled and stressed, "Kagome, always stop before deciding something." He stood up, patted her head, and pointed out that it was safe to walk. She opened her mouth to speak._

_The sound of bells was consumed by the blaring of a horn; she was reminded of the time her friend pressed her home's doorbell far too long. Her ears rang as a harsh squeal invaded her and the scent of burnt rubber perverted the fresh scents of nature. Kagome was unaware of when her world flashed to black and color was violently sucked away. The dull thud of flesh smacking, and the cracking of glass consumed her hearing as smoke filled her lungs in a rush of instances forming a single moment. _

_Kagome opened her eyes and could see; father rested on his back, head lolled to the side. Blood was smeared upon the cracked windshield, streaking the car's hood, and coating her father's face. Her footsteps were dulled by the groaning car as she rushed toward her father. Hands shaking and tears flowing down her cheeks she fell to her knees beside him._

"_Daddy," she wasn't sure what to say, "…get up."_

_She couldn't understand why he wasn't responding. Her daddy was a man of smiles, patience, and energy. He wasn't this body on the concrete; he wasn't listless and fading. Her hands shook as she glanced upward, the sign her father looked to before he stepped into the street flared white._

"_It's safe," Kagome muttered as her hands shook and grasped his shirt. Tightly she gripped him and muttered once more, "You were patient….it's safe."_

_He wasn't moving and her mind refused to think of anything else, he had to be merely sleeping; resting and dreaming of a place away from this accident. The sound of sirens filled the air, her heart violently clenched within her chest as she sharply inhaled. Choking on her tears as she shook him and cried; he wasn't waking._

"_Daddy!" Kagome wailed as she shook him._

_Hands grasped her shoulders as adults dressed in emergency uniforms surrounded her father's prone form. Their voices were a smear of jumbled sounds that mimicked incoherent chanting that stained the atmosphere. Violently, she jerked her body from the hands that tried to hold her. She had to get away, get to her father, and wake him. She cried out! Didn't they understand? If only she could wake him, this terrible nightmare could end._

"_She's going into shock!"_

_Kagome twisted and jerked, cried and screamed, finally going limp as her sobs choked her. Vomit leeched its way up her throat, acid burning every inch until it leaked from her mouth. Her childish body shook as she vomited more forcefully._

'_It's my fault,' Kagome thought, 'that he's…'_

_She was forced to her side allowing the vomit escape. Sapphire eyes rolled upward into her skull and she wondered if she would see her father soon. _

'_Patience, I shouldn't have,' her thoughts were broken and scatted, '…asked.'_

_The ice cream, her father was…all for ice cream. It wasn't that important, didn't he understand she wanted him more than ice cream. _

_Kagome wretched a single word with more stomach acid burning her throat, making her hoarse, "Daddy!"_

"_He's dead!"_

_The world faded and all she could see was her father's still body upon the ground as the word twirled around her, taunting and reinforcing reality in her mind. Her father had crossed the street and died. His lessons on patience and watching for signs failed, he was gone. _

'_The signs lied…'_

_If only she could've foreseen this and had a moment to warn him of the approaching car. If she had a moment she would save him, Kagome would save anyone if only she had only a moment._

'_Please…I want to save my father,' Kagome thought. 'Give me a warning, a chance!'_

_A salty iron flavor claimed her taste before her body fell prey to convulsion and darkness reigned over her vision._

* * *

Kagome covered her eyes as she pressed her palms tight to her eyes, blocking the tears. Whatever God or Devil existed had answered her prayer perversely. Reaching up, she dabbed the tears from her face with a solemn sigh. Her gaze drifted over her right shoulder when she heard the low groan of the door slowly pushing open. The sage curtain swayed from the inside of her room against the glass panel.

The _thought _came forth to the front of her mind and she couldn't suppress it. No longer could she lie; denying the resonance of the awful vision his last visit had imparted upon her. Her slender hand drifted from the sleeve of her robe to lightly touch her temple as she shut her eyes in an attempt to ease the memory out.

* * *

'_Within shaded corners,  
of ashen wood,  
dwells a gift—'_

_Fields of emerald rested beneath her feet as the melodies of nature sung within the four walls. His illusion formed before he entered, each detail finely attended to like an artist crafting his life's work. Her sapphire eyes sparked in delight as she stepped forward into the patch of flowers. The once assumed flowers stirred to life revealed as butterflies. Her delighted laughter erupted as she butterflies danced a whirlwind of color around her form._

"_Your voice delights me."_

'_Tenderly garnered,  
and freely given,  
I have jealousy sought—'_

"_Loki," Kagome softly teased, "why are you in such a poetic mood?"_

_His deep chuckle stirred the butterflies once more. They fluttered between their forms and when they settled Kagome took in his attire. He was adorned in formal robes of black and emerald green and within his clothed hands rested a wooden box. Kagome's eyes shifted from the box to his lips, watching as they lifted in a smirk._

'_Crisp skin and sensual taste,  
Immortal youth doth take—'_

"_Are you attempting to tempt me?" Kagome questioned, coyly smiling._

_Loki's thin lips pulled back, a predatory gleam tempting his features as he took in her appearance. The sorrow that coated her vanished as he nodded his head and teased, "Can't you see?"_

_Her eyelids slightly draped as she snipped, "I am blind to events concerning me—fragments tease me."_

_Loki moved forward and cradled the small box within his large hand as he reached up and tenderly let the tips of his gloved fingers tease her lips. The silence was overcome with the chirping of birds and a soft whisper of a breeze. Kagome lifted her hand hovering her palm beneath the hand that cradled the wooden box. Loki leaned forward, his lean form leaning over her as he smiled._

"_By my side, your future will not be a surprise. I will never leave you," Loki promised._

_Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she fought back the tears. The sound of the wooden lid sliding backward caused to smile, she'd never be alone. Her curse was regarded as a gift to him. Kagome slowly let her eyes drift open; the apple's skin gleamed golden within his gloved hand. The unnatural color and scent was a reminder that this opportunity could never be undone. _

"_I will live forever with this curse—"_

"_You shall live with my love forever," Loki interrupted her._

_Her heart softened at his words and soft touch as he offered her the gift. Kagome felt no hesitation as she reached out and lightly cradled the apple within his palm. She didn't lift the apple nor did he release it as she lowered her face closer. Her lips brushed the skin, her teeth grazed the flesh, and her tongue was lathered with inhuman sensations._

_Kagome's eyes widened as bliss was overwhelmed by the familiar ache in her temple as her vision blurred. _

'_Why?' She thought as her vision flared white. _

_Loki watched as her sapphire eyes faded to white, signaling the oncoming of vision. He remained still as he watched her lips wordlessly move too fast for him to read._

'_It isn't fair—my moment.'_

_The white background suddenly painted with color as the vision was born. Kagome's eyes took in every detail: buildings of steel once stretched to the sky crumbled within the flames and smoke, the sky pitched black as dark mist corroded the streets, and she above the chaos beside the creator this evil. Dread welled within her as lithe fingers took her hand and she felt a tender kiss placed upon the back of hand. Kagome looked to Loki taking in his horned helm and the thick clothes of black and emerald, he was dressed for battle. _

"_Loki," Kagome whispered._

_He smiled at her, his eyes hard as he opened his mouth and spoke—_

'_No!' Kagome thought as the vision began to fade. She wasn't being permitted to hear his words. Her eyes welled with tears; his words were directed toward her. The vision faded and she was left with the chilled trail of juice from the apple curving along her chin as Loki gazed upon her._

"_What did you see?" Loki questioned, concern in his voice._

"_What didn't I see?" Kagome murmured. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and agitation. A detail of her curse was simple; she wasn't permitted to see events relating to herself. A moment of everything else and yet her own life was forever obscure from her._

_Loki pulled her close and assured, "Whatever you saw, I'll remain with you."_

_A chilled feeling froze her reply at the irony of how true his words were. Kagome shut her eyes and wondered if she misunderstood the vision. It wasn't until he asked if she could foretell the fate of Asgard that dread tightly coiled in her heart and refused to let go. The distrust she felt led her to reply in negative to his request._

_Tenderly, he kissed her forehead and left her. His illusion faded with his vanishing._

* * *

"You've returned," Kagome whispered.

She noticed that the night wasn't as silent as she originally hoped. The waves of the nearby bay lapped at the shore and the sound of a plane overhead cut through the moonlight casting a shadow upon Loki, the man had once pretended to be human. Her love was directed at his human guise, and she believed himself as well. He smiled gently at her, as if he were reassuring a child. She didn't take well to the condescending look and graced him with a scowl.

"I've come baring news," Loki stated, his tone calm and subtle.

Her eyebrows furrowed. He'd vanished from her side for three days. The overwhelming fear of loneliness taunted her mind and toyed with her emotions. She didn't want to believe that he'd abandoned her, but his actions told much

"I won't foretell the fate of Asgard," Kagome firmly reminded.

Loki's smile faltered so briefly she almost mistook it as a mere twitch, she knew better. His mannerisms weren't well hidden, she was blind to her fate, but not to the mannerisms displayed by others. The atmosphere of her balcony suddenly became overwhelmed by the tenseness his mood. She supposed his imposing, yet silent attitude was meant to be feared. Kagome didn't fear him or whatever threat he displayed, after all, she feared only one thing.

"Kagome, Kagome," Loki sighed with a click of his tongue as his jade eyes danced with mirth, "I hate to carry such bad news, it ills my mood as such."

"Then lay your burden down." Her tone was firm, she was prepared for the worst as she urged, "Stop the dramatics and speak."

His finely shaped brows arched and she was swiftly reminded that Loki wore his emotions freely. His title was of deceit and mischief, but he failed to deceive himself. The anger was apparent and the hurt overlaid the emotion as he sought exactly which mask to portray.

"Despite your clinginess," Loki began as she winced, "I must inform you that I feel crowded."

Her eyes widened as the only fear she truly held taunted her. He smiled at her and she was too panicked at the rapid thoughts and meanings behind his words to recognize the game he played. All she could think of was the death of her father, the death of her friend, and the utter loneliness she never wished to feel again.

"The apple of—"

"You're immortal now!" Loki chuckled as he crossed the distance and tweaked her nose. He lifted his hands away as he assured, "With this separation, we're bound to see each other once or thrice more."

"No," Kagome muttered, unbelieving of this.

Loki teased a frown as he mused, "If you don't want to remain a friend, that's quite alright."

'Three days,' Kagome thought as Loki continued to look nonchalant of the situation. She'd received immortality three days ago and he was leaving her. Her hands clenched as the fear spiked even more; she would have to live for a long time with her curse, by herself. Immortality was not something she wished for, it was ideal if he stayed with her and loved her as he said.

The condescending lift of his brow suggested no love. Her fist clenched as she glanced away from his gaze unable to look at him.

"Come now Kagome," Loki soothed with a smirk, "think of all the time you'll have to see the world."

Her chest heaved as her heart fluttered in her chest. Time promised loneliness and she didn't wish to face it. She slammed her eyes shut seeking comfort in the darkness and trying to gain control of her fears.

'My fault,' Kagome bitterly thought.

She was the reason her father died, she was the reason her best friend was dead, and she was now the reason Loki was leaving. His fingers brushed her skin and his chill caused her to step away with a feeling of pity and disgust, she was unsure if the emotions were directed at him or her.

"What have I _done_ to displease you?" Kagome questioned, each word pained as she kept her eyes shut.

Loki sighed and she kept her eyes downcast. The situation bothered her and she was unsure if she should look at him, finally her eyes lifted. The corners of his lips lifted in smug grin.

"Don't treat me as if I feel nothing for me," Loki scolded, his voice dropping to a low murmur. He stepped closer to her and caught the faint scent of lavender and mint. He gazed at the top of her head as he stood behind her. His slender fingers stretched forth as he placed his hands upon her shoulders and squeezed. "I care much for you." He softly exhaled a slight laugh assuring, "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have gifted you with immortality."

"Answer me _why_," Kagome snapped as her eyes opened. She kept her gaze upon him. His shadow consumed her form.

"The _why _isn't as important as the _how_," Loki mused. Her eyebrows furrowed he gently squeezed and rhetorically asked, "How can I leave you if I love you?" Idly, he tapped his fingers against her before he pulled back and answered, "I leave because I can."

Kagome pulled away from him as she sharply turned to glare at him. Her heart was shattering, the pieces slowly drifting apart as she struggled to maintain her composure. She wouldn't fall apart in front of him, yet he was smiling as if she already failed.

Her heart was shattering as she lifted a hand and held it over her heart, as if she could hold the pieces within. Loki's face twisted into confusion as a sad resolve overcame her features. Slowly her sapphire eyes misted with a familiar whiteness that signaled a vision. He leaned forward, eager to hear if she had words to speak about his family.

Her pale lips moved, declaring, "The past shall repeat—wallowing in the shadows, imprisoned to the desolate makings of a twisted heart. You will not find peace."

When the visages of her curse cleared she was left abandoned upon the balcony. Kagome fell to knees as her heart crumbled. The tears slid along her cheeks as her emotions overwhelmed her. Lifting her hand, she covered half her face. He left her, the supposed love of her life, her immortal life left her.

'Immortal,' Kagome thought.

She became immortal for him.

Kagome wiped the tears from her face as she gazed upward. The moonlight sliced through the clouds splashing along her face as she desolately gazed into the night sky.

"I did it for you!" Kagome cursed out.

She slammed her eyes shut as a chilled breeze danced across her skin. Her lips puckered, she wouldn't put on a show for him. There would be no pleasure gained from her tears. Kagome resolutely opened her eyes as she pushed to her feet and licked her lips. There was all the time in the world now. Her eyebrows furrowed as the stirrings of anger burned at the fragments of her heart.

If Loki thought immortality was daunting, it would change. He told her to see the world and she would. Loki's immortal life would never be the same.

"I'll make you pay," Kagome vowed wiping away her tears.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

…Author's Note…

If you want this continued please review, if you don't want it continued then don't review.

I would appreciate any comments, constructive words, or anything! Please point out errors! I need a beta for this story! :p

Thanks for reading!


	2. I: Green Eyes

…I…  
Green Eyes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

_The realm of Asgard was like viewing a painted canvas from afar, the scenery brought upon a sense of surreal existence leaving her breathless. She was grateful this vision wasn't as volatile as the others. Unsure of the time frame, she could only assume it was destined to occur because of its stability, which meant the event was at hand. Her visions normally occurred in the moment, never was she displaced from the occurrence. Idly she stepped forward, toward Asgard with the intention of finding why her 'Sight' brought her here._

_The crystal bridge ignited in splashes of red, blue, and green. The colors expanded toward Asgard, blending to create shades of violet and hues of green with the pressure of her step. Kagome lifted her eyes and focused upon the golden city and found herself in awe. A multitude of golden rods were forged together creating a palace that stood tall amongst the other buildings. Her eyes focused upon the palace and she knew this was the place she should be. _

_Kagome stepped forward—scenery blurred and merged into streaks of color. She was moving and yet felt still as her foot hovered, when she set it down the world came to halt. She stood in front of a large throne with scarlet cushions and folds of golden metal that twisted from the back of the chair. Slowly, she turned around, placing the throne to her back and facing the three beings within the room._

_The vision intensified as she ignored everything when she spotted a familiar visage of pain. The ache inside her chest renewed the sensation as powerful as when he first shattered her heart. Kagome weakly exhaled as she saw him: bound hands, sealed mouth, pushed to his knees, and so unkempt. Her stance and walk was unaffected by him as she stepped forward and descended the first steps._

"_Loki." Kagome murmured unheard by those in the vision._

_With the slow gait of a prideful cat she moved toward him with the intent to take in his fallen appearance and gloat, she grinned as she approached him. Her eyes glanced to his captor—Thor—something whispered his name in her mind. Despite his rugged features, he looked like an honest man, unlike Loki. _

_Kagome's features fell as imagined the man she loved, Loki's human guise, before gazing at Loki. The defeated, degraded manner in which he was treated caused elation to fill her. Kagome stepped forward, fleeting through this vision like a ghost, unseen and haunting as she took in his defeat with the joy of a child._

"_What you have done—"_

_Kagome looked to the aged man speaking; he was adorned in robes covered by armor meant for battle, the crimson cape fluttered behind him as he moved toward the men. When she finished roaming his form she found his single eye upon her. Her eyebrows furrowed as his gaze slipped back to Loki. She had been glanced at in visions before, but remained unseen. Time held people in a familiar pattern that didn't allow their consciousness to wander. Yet that aged man looked at her, she shrugged off the sensation as an imagining due to her overactive emotions._

"_Father, he can be redeemed." Thor pleaded, unsure if he should plead._

"_Loki's father," Kagome whispered as she looked to the man. There were no shared traits or features. Loki's face always bore an expression of impishness while this man appeared in a state of perpetual seriousness. His single eyes glanced upon her once more, causing her to tense as he stared long at her as if warning her._

"_Your brother's foolishness has brought this upon himself." Odin spoke, firm in his words and hiding his regret. "For every action there is a consequence bestowed whether one likes it or not."_

_Loki glanced upward, his green eyes gleaming with delight despite his predicament. Beneath the mask rested a smug smile; Thor looked upon his brother only to glance away in disgust. Kagome's features softened at Thor's and Odin's reactions before she longingly gazed at Loki. Reaching out, her hand passed through him, regret twisted in her gut._

"_In silence he shall remain to think over his wrongs. He shall linger in regrets within the bowels of Hel," Odin declared._

_Thor's face betrayed the horror he felt as it crossed his features. Kagome wondered if she should sympathize with him, but she couldn't. If Loki's punishment was horrid then he deserved it. Kagome slowly circled around the three figures grinning as she watched Thor pull Loki to his feet. Despite the bondage upon his mouth, she swore he was smiling as if he were hiding something._

"_Escape," Kagome whispered as her eyes narrowed._

_Thor led Loki away, their visages faded from her vision no longer needed or important. She watched them go wondering when the rest of the vision would fade. Odin's firm voiced resonated surprising her._

"_My son is resourceful and you foretell correct Seer."_

_Kagome visually scanned the room to insure that it was only him and her. She had seen many things, but never had a being within her vision gained sentience, speaking to her as if it were real. _

"_How can you see me?" Kagome questioned. Her visions were merely meant to be seen and not interacted with. She remained still, not trusting the vision's stability to remain as she sought her answer._

"_I am not confined to time," Odin answered. His words were simple and spoken with honesty. Kagome gazed at the man watching him as he stared at her and stated, "Loki has wronged you." _

_Kagome dryly laughed, "Wronged is such a light word."_

_The corners of Odin's aged lips twitched upward, the wrinkles becoming more profound as he assured, "Betrayal is bitter, much like the Apple of Immortality." _

"_Can I be free and gain my mortality again?" Kagome questioned, desperation overtaking her._

_The expression of sorrow upon Odin's face defined the deep lines and instilled within her hopelessness. If someone like him, not a slave of time, couldn't help discover a cure to her bitter immortal fate then there truly was no hope. The vision was beginning to fade; the golden throne room slowly became translucent with each passing moment. The color slowly sucked from around her signaling her time had passed._

"_Death is the only freedom from immortality, or waiting a millennium," Odin replied as he soon began to fade. Kagome glanced away as her hand clenched, wondering when her chance to torture Loki would come. Odin reached out and gently touched her shoulder as he calmly stated, "Broken isn't always useless and a curses can be a blessings in disguise." She scowled at his words as he finished, "Humans are such creatures of heart."_

The vision ended abruptly, jerking her from an enthralling world and leaving her within the city.

Traffic was too close comfort, the scent of pollution filled her lungs and the whistling of wheels upon cement caused her to flinch. It didn't matter there was a steel fence between her a traffic, the teacup in her hand rattled, spilling tea over the porcelain rim and stinging her flesh. Giving up, she harshly set the cup upon the glass table with a clink. She sucked upon her bottom lip as she glanced up at the sky; the air was foggy and humidity caused her to squirm in her seat. She couldn't understand what triggered the vision, but exhaled the worries from her body.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Finding a job and making money was her priority, but Chicago hadn't been first on her mind. The city was displaced from nature and unlike any environment she'd experience. Her family was shrine people; they lived upon the shrine and centered their lives upon their religious beliefs. Her education wasn't ignored despite being raised as a Shrine Maiden. She knew her religious responsibilities as well as she spoke English. Her hand clenched upon the tea cup's handle, it was because of Loki she'd found herself in America. That _creature_ had tricked her heart and then he dared to escape his punishment and flee. The teacup shook at the passing of another car; she'd make him pay.

"I'm terribly sorry about the late meeting."

Kagome focused on the man in front of her and remembered she was here to find a job and make money. She could excuse the lacking business etiquette if it got her a job. Lex Lawson's eyes were a dark lime green that glowed from the rays of sunlight sneaking in between buildings and smog. Smiling, his thin lips turned upward as he offered her a hand. She had been watching the business crowd rush to work and knew Lex Lawson's suit was not out of place. His charcoal grey suit and dark crimson tie were finely pressed leaving her with a sense that she should've dressed up more. Somehow her skirt and two piece top seemed inadequate.

"It's alright Mr. Lawson," Kagome eased as she took his hand. He lightly squeezed her hand in greeting before he took his seat at the table. His smile reached his eyes and stretched his lightly tanned skin. "I understand that life is busy."

"Miss Higurashi, you're such a kind a woman," Lex expressed with a smile. "Kindness is a rarity in the city; you must be from out of town."

Kagome softly laughed, "Is it _that_ obvious?" She smiled before adding, "Please call me Kagome."

Lex grinned, replying, "A bit, Kagome."

Kagome glanced at traffic as a waitress approached and took Mr. Lawson's order, coffee and a muffin. She lifted her teacup mindful to control her shaking hand as she successfully sipped her tea. Exhaling, she quickly placed the cup on the table and saw Lex eyeing her oddly with a twisted smirk.

"Nervous?" Lex questioned as he calmly watched her.

Her lips twitched in a faint smile as she replied, "I don't like sitting so close to traffic." His smile faltered and she had a feeling this wasn't the way to get a job. "I come from a small town, not many cars."

"What brings you to Chicago?" Lex questioned offering a boyish smile.

There wasn't anything boyish about Lex despite him trying to appear docile. His features were sharp: widow's peak of blonde hair, a straight nose, a cleft chin and when he smiled there was a dimple above his right cheek. He looked the part of predator despite smiling like a child. When he spoke Kagome had thought her accent noticeable; she couldn't help but smile at his. His 'c' was pronounced like a harsh 'k'. Idly, she folded the napkin upon the table as she thought of a good cover story. It wouldn't do to tell her future boss she was searching for a supposed God and bent on making his immortal life a living nightmare. Kagome placed the napkin under her teacup, absorbing the spilt liquid.

"My friend convinced me the city could use my talents," Kagome replied.

Lex weaved his fingers together as his face went flat; she guessed this was his business face. He leaned forward and Kagome noticed he had yet to receive his coffee or muffin. His early café choice didn't appear to have the best customer service.

"Claiming to predict the future," Lex began, his expression controlled as he leaned forward. "…is quite outrageous."

Kagome smirked; she was used to people ignoring her curse. Her visions were always dismissed as imagination or coincidence. Even at her shrine she was nothing more than a mere attraction adorned in Miko garbs and set upon a pillow like some sacred prophetess. Each correctly predicted event was assuring, despite being cursed she could use it. Kagome splayed her fingers upon the table as she met his gaze confidently. If she didn't get this job she'd be homeless in a week.

"Let me demonstrate for you." Kagome's confidence replaced her meekness as she offered to test her abilities.

His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered her game. Calmly he nodded and leaned back in his seat prepared to dissect her show and claim everything as false. Kagome exhaled through her nose as she slid her fingers closer to his hand. The tips of her fingers were a touch from him.

"May I?"

He could feel the heat of her skin and caught the faint scent of mint.

"Of course."

It had been trial and error, discerning how and what brought upon her 'Sight'. She could foretell the future in various stages. If she focused she could foretell mere seconds and minutes, these were events she couldn't change or influence because there simply wasn't enough time. Kagome's fingers brushed Lex's and she paused. She could foretell events outside of a day's period and usually foretell a date depending on the vision; these were events she could change. Most of these visions when blurred or distorted could be changed. It was when a vision was clear the future was set.

'Loki,' Kagome thought. She had envisioned him amidst the chaos clearly and knew he'd use her. She couldn't use her curse for evil and allow it to further expand its harm.

Lex Lawson focused upon the woman as her sapphire eyes stared at him. She wasn't the most beautiful girl. Her eyes were stunning, set apart by a flat nose, and resting upon high cheekbones while her skin was milky. Thick black strands of black hair curtained her oval face. He supposed it was her smile, it looked infectious. He went to speak and question when her demonstration would begin when suddenly she tensed. Her eyes flooded into an opaque sheen that voided her natural sapphire coloring. Lex's shoulders tensed as he let his eyes drift around the area, looking for signs of deceit.

"The muffin will be Bran and you'll need a change of pants," Kagome predicated.

She removed her hand and he watched as the chalkiness of her eyes faded leaving her smiling at him. He waited a moment before he paused, and then he laughed. Her cheeks heated in mild embarrassment and anger. Lex ceased laughing when the waitress suddenly set a muffin before him. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw oats sitting atop the dome as decoration.

"This isn't Blueberry?" Lex was unsure if he was really seeing a Bran muffin, but there it sat..

The waitress gasped in confusion and paused in setting the coffee cup down. Kagome grinned as she watched the woman move forward to remove the muffin. In her attempt, Lex shifted bumping her arm and causing the coffee to slosh over the porcelain rim and into his lap. Kagome winced as the waitress profusely apologized and raced off to retrieve napkins.

"It's alright." Kagome sighed as she weaved her fingers together, propped her elbows upon the table, and rested her chin atop her hands. "The coffee is old."

Lex looked up at her, his eyes wide and the question of _how_ danced upon the tip of his tongue. Kagome innocently smiled and knew this was her chance to get into the company. He stood there with quickly cooling and soggy pants as he gazed at her. The scenarios ran through his head of how she could've staged such a feat. His eyes narrowed as he smirked, he'd always loved a puzzle. Reaching into his suit jacket, he kept eye contact with the girl as he withdrew a business card.

"Before you're considered for a permanent position I'll need you to stop by this office and fill out proper paperwork," Lex informed.

"Permanent," Kagome mused, "so this is like a temporary position?"

Lex widely smiled as he corrected, "A transitional position is more like it."

Kagome thanked him as he paid for their business breakfast and got his coffee to go. She quickly jotted down the time and day he wanted her to fill out paperwork before he left. Her eyes looked the business card over; its sleek metallic color reminded her of her shrine's sword. The engraved black letters were sleek in their sharp angles, futuristic.

_Vice President: Lex Lawson_  
_Stark Investigation Firms—_  
_Making improbable probable_

She honestly didn't know if the company's slogan made sense. Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide as she recognized the man's position in the company. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment, she realized she predicted an avoidable accident, but one that had the man walking to work with a drenched crotch. Kagome palmed her face and prayed this didn't make a bad impression.

* * *

The last time a being from Asgard fell to Earth, the impression had been witnessed to the desert with a violent storm and sudden impact. Nicky Fury hadn't been concerned because there weren't eyes in the desert, unless you counted his eye. In which case, he was concerned because if something could happen in his backyard that meant his front was vulnerable. Nick Fury liked to keep his planet fenced in and safe, it didn't matter that Loki had torn up a part of his world, because that temperamental child was now locked away upon Asgard.

'Hopefully permanently,' Nick disdainfully thought. He could do without seeing Loki's face for the rest of his life.

Nick sighed as he kept his shoulders tensed and his eyes scanning the monitors for reports. As far as he was concerned, everyone was on vacation and the world was at ease. The doors to his monitor room slid open and he didn't bother to glance at the man coming through the doors. The familiar squeaky shoes brought a sense of relief upon him. When Loki had torn up the Helicarrier and Agent Coulson, he'd essentially been worried he lost his best agent.

"I hope you don't have bad news," Fury spoke as he kept his eye upon the screens.

"Just the weather."

Fury's face remained in its natural dark brooding stare as he watched the monitors flicker through news reports. His eye quickly skimmed the article as he realized his agent was correct, it seemed it was the weather. He sighed heavily from his nose, the last time Phil Coulson delivered a weather report it resulted in finding a mythological hammer. Nick glowered, the last time Coulson delivered anything it resulted in his pseudo-death. The attempt to rally the Avengers was risky, but Nick Fury hadn't survived all his life by telling the truth.

He glanced over his leather clad shoulder stating, "Don't tell me it's another hammer." His eyebrows pinched as he quickly asked, "Why aren't you on vacation?"

Agent Phil Coulson smiled as he calmly replied, "It's much worse—"

Fury nodded, he was born to handle the worse.

"…it crashed in Millennium Park, Chicago."

"Tell me that's not near Stark Investigation Firms."

"It's not," Agent Coulson confirmed, honest, "but it landed a week ago."

Nick didn't need another alien wreaking havoc on his planet. It crashed a week ago and he was only hearing about it now. He merely stared at Agent Coulson not needing to demand an answer. The smaller man was withdrawing a manila folder from under his arm.

"I was on vacation and Agent Lawson—"

"The new guy," Nick grumbled, scowling.

"…He told Stark and Stark told him not to worry about it," Agent Coulson finished, his tone losing all humor.

"Who the hell made Stark boss?" Nick snapped as he reached out to take the folder.

This wasn't a mere freak tornado as the press reported; he recognized the familiar designs and sighed. He suddenly wished for normal days, the days where villains were human and not alien. Coulson shrugged unwilling to try and get into Tony Stark's mind. The man was a genius and also mentally unstable, Phil liked his sanity.

"This new guy actually _believed _Stark?" Nick snapped staring at Coulson in

"Agent Lawson is still." Agent Lawson paused, unsure if new or gullible would be correct the word, instead he sighed, "Employed by Stark."

Nick Fury scowled as his dark eye glared at the folder. Stark was a collector sorts, it seemed his newest collection fad was odd people. Bruce Banner worked for him and now Lex Lawson. The man's abilities were unique onto his own. He lifted a brow as he came across the name of Stark's newest addition.

'Freak weather, freak hero, and now a freak show woman,' Fury thought with a scowl.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi idly scrolled through the articles upon the computer as she researched the Avenger's battle. It was apparent that Loki dumped her, tried to take over the world, failed brilliantly in New York, and somehow escaped Asgard. She wasn't sure if she should be amused or feel even more scorned, he did attempt to overtake her world. Scowling, she had never tried to overtake his world. Honestly, she couldn't understand his motives. Kagome shut her eyes; he was so different from the human guise he first portrayed when they met. She pinched the bridge of her nose in attempt to relieve the pressure building in her mind.

The keys were chilled under her touch as she shut her eyes, ignoring the glowing screen. When her eyes opened she focused on the names of the heroes that defeated Loki. Stepping on the toes of others was not her goal; she wouldn't go in blind and wreak havoc in someone else's backyard. Let alone, she would step on the toes of super-powered beings.

'Bruce Banner, Tony Stark,' Kagome read. She recognized the name Stark and her eyebrows furrowed. She reached into her purse and withdrew the business card Lex Lawson had given to her. Stark Investigation Firms, she ran a search of the man's name and found that Tony Stark owned the company she'd be working for.

"Billionaire and superhero," Kagome muttered as she looked into the other heroes of this world. If her future boss was a genius and superhero, she'd really have to watch her moves. Her eyebrows furrowed, her revenge wouldn't be jeopardized. Calmly, she licked her lips wondering how on Earth she would locate Loki. She ran a hand through her hair, if he escaped from Asgard he could be anywhere on Earth. Working for Stark could prove useful. His superhero ego would watch for danger which could potentially help her.

She tapped her finger against the keyboard, listening to the hollow rap as she thought over the next stages of her plan. Loki had always been impulsive; his idea of laying down plans was a multitude of short-term goals that would benefit the bigger picture. Uninvited, a smirk toyed with her lips as she recalled when he first proposed for her to escape her mundane life. It was easy to talk of escaping her mundane life, but she had no true skills, which she admitted. Kagome banished the smirk as she chose to dwell on proper punishments for Loki.

'Nothing seems good enough,' Kagome sighed.

She'd woken up early and wanted to get home before nightfall. Kagome logged off the computer and decided it was better to plot revenge at home with a cup of hot tea. It was doubtful she'd find anything else out about The Avengers online yet alone a proper revenge scheme.

Her studio was located in what looked like a rundown factory. What she once thought of as an apartment, she discovered was indeed a studio. The bathroom was in its separate room and everything else was together in one room. She didn't mind the small living quarters, it was quaint and manageable. Kagome continued walking down the street avoiding people during the rush hour. Humans were crowded shoulder to shoulder as they bustled home, men had already loosened their ties and women unbuttoned their jackets. She kept her gaze on the ground with each step and ceased walking when she approached the crosswalk. Idly she waited to walk when someone roughly pushed her.

Her balance was lost as she stumbled forward. Eyes wide, she was sent staggering off the safety of the sidewalk and toward the street. A cold horror spread through her as she watched the pavement rush to greet her. The memories of father's death pushed to the front of her mind, the scent of burnt rubber and sound of cracking grass loudly echoed in her mind. The scream left her mouth as she swung her hands forward in an attempt to catch herself. She gagged as her collar tightened around her throat and she was pulled back to the curb. Her feet gave out under her at the odd twisting as she was spun and leaned into the arms of her savior.

"Mr. Lawson?" Kagome softly murmured as she looked up to the man.

Her hands tightly gripped his forearms, the suit wrinkled under her hands as she slightly shook. His concerned eyes searched her face as she attempted to push the memories of her father to the dark recesses of her mind. Mr. Lawson reached out and smoothed her frayed hair behind her ear.

"Kagome," he said firmly. His green eyes were intense as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Was she alright? She wasn't sure how to answer. The trauma of her father's death was renewed afresh and she had almost met her end in the same way. Her eyes focused upon his tie as she refused to meet his gaze. Traffic pushed through beside her and she winced at the sound of a horn blaring.

"Kagome."

She blinked and finally looked to him. Her future boss watched her in concern and she didn't want to make a bad impression. She opened her mouth to assure that she was fine and yet the words remained absent. Lex Lawson smirked as he suddenly chuckled to her confusion.

"I can see why you avoid traffic," he joked with a calm smile.

Kagome sighed in relief as her grip lessened; he was giving her way out. A grateful smile crossed her features as she fully released her grip on him. Kagome glanced around the sidewalk wondering who pushed her when she finally expressed, "Thank you so much Mr. Lawson."

He smiled at her and lightly said, "I would hate to lose such a promising employee." Kagome softly chuckled as his eyes roamed her, searching for injuries. When he didn't see any he asked, "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

Kagome's eyes widened a bit before she smiled, agreeing, "That'd be nice."

His eyes widened before he reminded, "Please, call me Lex."

Kagome softly laughed and replied, "Sure."

She was expecting an uncomfortable silence to follow as he escorted her home. The time spent wandering the city and the library had taken hours, his office hours mustn't have been long. He tilted his head and smiled at her, wisps of blond hair strayed in his eyes and he blinked.

"How long is your normal work day?" Kagome calmly questioned.

Lex shrugged replying, "It depends. I'm always on call."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't know what to make of a Vice President on call all the time. She shrugged it off and he smiled as he switched topics. He avoided the issue of work and instead talked about the cuisine of Chicago. He mentioned that he liked foreign food and preferred it to American.

"I cook at home a lot," Kagome admitted. Her first few months spent in the city were spent frugally. She had enough money for rent, groceries, and tickets for the train. Her savings had been dwindling and she was grateful she'd have an income, even if she wouldn't be caught up for the next few months.

"I can't cook." Lex admitted with a grin, "but I love to eat."

She lifted a brow, surprised. He was lithe of build, lean with no signs of indulging in food. He lifted both brows and smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. Kagome found herself smirking and admitted that she had yet to try any of Chicago's _fine_ food.

Lex gasped and teased, "You don't know what you're missing!"

Kagome replied, "Ignorance is sometimes bliss."

Lex gasped, "Hollow words!" They stopped at another crosswalk as he looked to her as he urged, "Indeed, you must try the pizza."

"Pizza?" Kagome questioned.

They began walking once more as Lex explained with a flourish of his hand, "Pizza is the _one_ good thing this world has. The combination of ingredients is marvelous."

Kagome slowed her pace and came to a stop in front of a worn down structure. Lex looked to the building and lifted an eyebrow at the state of the building, worn down brick and frosted windows. She'd feel embarrassed if she wasn't so proud of being on her own. Lex glanced at the building before he reached up and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"So…" he drawled, "you live here?"

"Yeah…"

Lex gazed at the building for a few silent moments. The building wasn't located in the best part of the city, but he knew better. There were plenty of rundown buildings that were nice on the inside. He noted metal grates on the windows. Moving forward, he bounced up the three steps and punched in a code into the keypad. When the green light flashed, he pulled open the door and turned to smile at her. Her wide sapphire eyes stared at him in confusion.

He waved his hand with a twist of his wrist as he motioned inside the building, his voice smoothly saying, "Ladies first."

"How did you—"

Lex's laugh interrupted her as he teased, "I guess we're neighbors." Kagome moved forward and he watched every step with his green eyes as he mused, "Small world, eh."

Kagome couldn't help murmuring, "Indeed."

* * *

___~TBC~_

* * *

Author's Note:

Fixed some issues I caught.

This chapter is mainly to get the plot rolling. I'm not completely happy with it and may rewrite it. I'm not sure if I introduced Lex strong enough.

Please point out any errors, leave any comments, I do accept critique, and review if you want this continued!

Thanks~


End file.
